Scratched
by Moon Knightress
Summary: He doesn't know her full name and yet he's falling for her, but she's playing with fire. She wishes there were more night's like this with him. AU, Batman Begins. Co-written by Grand Master Darkstorm.


**Snatched **

**Story by : Irish Maiden16 and Grand Master DarkStorm**

**Disclaimer: All Characters Belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan**

* * *

The dim light of the low dive bar located in the West Side of New York became captured into her dark coffee colored eyes, she sat at a table, her stiletto boots were raised and touching the surface of the wood as one long finger moved in circular motion along the rim of her glass of Bourbon.

She scanned a shadowy gaze across the crammed bar, scowling slightly at the intoxicating stench of sweat and hard whiskey as it seeped onto the pores of her creamy and slightly freckled skin.

Tonight she was on the hunt, looking for easy and vulnerable prey.

She rubbed her full red lips together as darkness gave her the appearance of the danger and bewitching allure mixed within her youthful creamed beauty.

As if by fate, he had been sitting at the bar for a while, this was just a stop, one of many it seemed for him, it felt almost like yesterday that he watched them die, not a day went by that he didn't think about them, watching Chill kill his parents in cold blood, no thought, no remorse, and then to see how fake he had performed on the witness stand, he felt the rage build.

He wanted to do it, for fourteen years he wanted to kill him, the man responsible for taking away the two people who mattered to him the most, sure there was Alfred, the man tried his best, tied his shoes every morning until he taught him at a young age, drove him to his first date, he couldn't thank Alfred enough for everything he did for him and how did he repay him? By running, he ran away, left Gotham, left Princeton, and left without a goodbye.

Tonight, he wanted to forget it all, he wanted to forget everything he once had held his heart down, he knew that if he was going to become something better, he needed to let it all go, start over and become a new man.

His eyes scouted around the bar, even though he was letting himself go, his back brown locks were growing a bit more then he wanted, but he had begun to slick his bangs back, which he was starting to like more then letting them dangle down his forehead and his beard was beginning to grow out, right now all he had a light scruff on his chiseled face, his blue jeans had dirt on them and his gray t-shirt was covered by a dark brown jacket, but then his eyes caught onto a figure in particular.

Full, red lips, long auburn locks and a look of danger about her, something that he admired, he remembered some of the time he spent with Tommy Elliot was that if someone spotted a woman they wanted, they had to make them come to him, so he played a very laid back, very dangerous person as he cracked his knuckles and ordered another shot of tequila.

She shifted her large dark coffee eyes and quickly pretended he was nonexistence as she caught a glimpse of his deep hazel eyes as the warm light caressed over his chiseled and hawkish features. She let out a quiet and compressed sigh before her deep red lips upturned into a coy smile as she brought the small half- empty glass to her full lips and sipped the expensive liquid slowly and delicately as the taste burned down the walls of her throat, giving her a gush of adrenaline.

She slowly brought her hands to chest and start to unzip her leather jacket.

His eyebrows rose as he took in her beauty under the light that made her look absolutely angelic, he kept himself composed as she unzipped her jacket, he took a moment, let his hand wrap around his shot glass and took it down in a two second gulp, he let his left hip rest against the counter as he kept his eyes on the TV screen then moved to the wall of liquor, deciding what to order next for himself, he didn't want to get drunk and then do something he was going to regret.

If he was going to get her, he wanted to do it while he was sober.

She waited until his intense eyes were locked back onto her, then she fluttered her thick curled eyelashes, giving him an enticing look with the depth of her dark orbs and curved her tear drop shaped lips into a seductive smirk.

Bruce shook his head trying to snap out of reality after seeing her smile as she did, so seductively, and so beautifully, this woman was a work of art, which raised the question why was a girl like her in a rough bar like this?

He leaned in to the bartender "What's her drink?"

"Bourbon neat, why?"

"Send her another round on me." Bruce smiled at the bartender, a pretty blonde, hoping to try and make her jealous either to the point she would come to him and try something, or he could use it as a good pick up line.

She watched from the corner of her eye as the bar tender poured more Bourbon into a glass, and she shook her head slightly and just playfully rolled her eyes at the scruffy stranger.

He stood and took a sigh of worry as he approached her " Figured your glass was a little empty." He set the Bourbon down and gave her one of his famous Bruce Wayne welcoming and charming smiles.

He knew one thing about those kind of smiles, they seemed to melt women's hearts like nothing, every woman in college he tried it on worked, there was one woman who didn't fall for it too well...Rachel, he had developed feelings for her as the time went on, the more involved she was with his life the more he came to love her, but could she forgive him? Breaking her corrupted system of government didn't seem to be something that she approved of, calling him a disgrace was the last straw.

This time, he wanted to be genuine, he didn't know if Gotham was going to be apart of his plans, if he was going to start over, it had to mean a completely genuine him, the muscles in his arms giving shape near her as he mounted his feet at her table.

She lifted her dark eyes fully to his hazel ones, and when she spoke she made sure her voice was sultry, low and desirable. "You're too kind,"

"Beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be sitting alone." He kept his voice deep, relaxed but also desirable at the same time

His eyes began to wander as he took in her whole body up close, cream colored skin, deep chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length matching hair, full, tear shaped red lips which were still a gentle and beautiful smile, luscious curves with a fit body and long killer legs, she was a sight to see and he didn't want to stop looking but he knew to not let a woman see a wandering set of eyes, could be considered rude.

She dropped one of her thigh- high boots down and pushed out the chair across with her sharp- edged heel and twisted her lips into a snarky smile, " Don't be a stranger," she purred.

He smiled. "Thank you," letting his smile turn into one of his more savory ones as he sat down across from her "You definitely seem like a woman who knows how to take care of herself."

" What can I say, handsome," she curved her red lips into a sharp and defiant smile. " I'm a tough girl." She lifted the glass to her lips and took a large sip.

"You definitely seem like it." He smiled but he mostly watched her smile and her eyes, there was something...similar to them

He could see it, the scar of the past, it was written in her deep chocolate colored eyes that she was trying to block something out, something that seemed almost like it defined her and made her who she was at this very moment.

"So, tell me about yourself, you don't look like your from around here."

She leaned in closer to him, inhaling his scent as her eyes became smoky with a dangerous allure infused into the mixture of coffee and molten chocolate and upturned her lips into a faint smile," Let's keep the mystery, shall we, handsome?"

"I'm not above keeping a mystery, assuming you want to keep mine a secret as well." He leaned back letting his eyes locked in with her eyes, a smile spread on his lip again as he smelled the scent of her perfume.

_Absolutely intoxicating_, he thought to himself.

" Well we can at least introduce ourselves, stranger," she said, still looking into his hooded eyes. " To make this engaging conversation a bit more interesting." A hint of grin crossed over her full lips.

He could only smile at her, he didn't want to reveal his true name to her, but right now, the only alias he could think of would be John Smith, and he knew that one would not fly too well with her "Bruce Wayne." his reply came smoothly and calmly out of his mouth as his eyes locked with her dark ones.

"Bruce Wayne," she recognized his name from tabloids from Gotham Times, Gotham Tonight and US Weekly. He was the rich suave trust fund kid that she had remembered having a slight crush on billionaire prince during her teenage years.

She drew out a delicate manicured hand to him and purred, " Lina."

"Short for Selina." Bruce smiled and took her hand "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He gently brushed his lips on her knuckles.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Wayne." She withdrew back his hand gently away from his soft lips. Then she quickly turned her focus to the moonlight outside as she still kept her defenses up and she looked back into his eyes as her lips parted once more, " I'm surprise you don't have a supermodel or actress tugging at your arms tonight," she took another sip of her drink and set the glows back down. " In a rough spot, handsome ?"

"You can say that." He let a somber sigh escape his lips "My parents' killer was murdered...before I had a chance to kill him. I'm cleaning the slate, starting over with my life, I want to move on from beyond that god forsaken city."

His eyes turned to the moon as well, noticing a few bats flying from the shadows of the dark alley ways, he felt his skin crawl and his hands become clammy with fear.

"Gotham is really a shit hole," she ejected with a touch of malice in her voice. "Thanks to assholes like Carmine Falcone only the strongest survive on those streets."

"And it took good people like my parents getting killed to make the people work." Bruce turned to look at her "shame we can't go together, go anywhere we want and be free of this curse."

She grinned, taking another sip of her liquor and stained the rim of the glass with a her red lipstick. " I don't see why not," she paused in her words, rubbing her lips together. "There's nothing holding us back." She grazed his leg with her boot. "But only if you're willing to take the risk?"

He ran his boot along her leg "I'm not afraid of taking risks, Selina." He cupped her face with his sweaty hand, her silky auburn hair moving as his fingers gently touched her soft cheek.

Selina clenched her jaw, he was invading her space as edges of her mouth curved into a scowl. "Cutting a bit too close, don't you think?"

Bruce pulled away "sorry." He mentally slapped himself for acting so idiotic.

"That's alright," she replied in low breezy voice, slaying her fingers as they drummed along his lap near his groin. "Sometimes we need to get close and personal."

"Makes the nights seem better?" Bruce smiled genuinely as he let his hand gently glazed over her leather covered arm.

"Handsome with me, all the nights seem better," she replied in a seductive voice, as she became close enough to the feel his body heat enter through her rigid bones, she gripped the denim of his jeans digging her polished red nails into his muscle. "It depends if you're nocturnal?"

"Oh I've been known to be quite a night person." He let his body move close enough to Selina's body, his eyes met hers as he let his fingers go through her long brown locks.

"Then that's another thing we have in common, Mr. Wayne." she pulled herself closer to him and brushed her lips over the shell of his ear.

"And I'm eager to know more Miss..." He never did know her last name as he let his hand roam through her long hair as it trailed down her sleek back then moved her coat collar as a trail of moist kisses went down her the side of her neck.

"You like to live dangerous don't you, Bruce Wayne." She said in a hush voice against his overgrowth along his strong jaw.

"That I do, Selina." He gently bit down on her neck. "You never did tell me your last name."

"Maybe I like keeping you guessing." she replied with a teasing tone, threading her long fingers through his thick hair as she dropped her lips by inch to kiss his broad neck.

Bruce smiled down at her as he did a daring move, he gently lifted her head up and pressed her crimson red lips against his warm mouth.

She jolted against him feeling a spark ignite inside her, as she plump lips just melted inside his mouth and lungs were stricken with breath. She moaned feeling his tongue slip over her bottom lip so gently and yet so desperate.

Bruce felt the spark ignite a fire in his body for the first time, he never felt this way about anyone before, he never wanted this night to end as his one set of fingers trailed along her neck, the other set went through her locks.

Selina groaned rough and breathless, her hands moved at the collar of his shirt as he let her taste him, his fingers gripping her shoulders as their tongues sloshed together with perfect rhythm, making their bodies tense and lung empty.

Bruce groaned along with her, his legs moving to hers, he gently parted for a moment " I think we should move out of the bar?"

She panted for breath and nodded with a feverish look in her eyes, her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and every once blood in her veins was pumping faster and faster making her feel slightly dizzy. "I know a place." she rubbed her finger over his bottom lip. Not far from here."

Bruce curved his lips into a satisfied smile as he planted another kiss on her lips "Well then, don't keep me waiting Selina."


End file.
